


Longing for You

by twerkinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Twitcam, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinlarry/pseuds/twerkinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a super short little drabble based off of this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=UUk3Ho6NRgA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for You

**Author's Note:**

> This, along with more of my work can be found on my Tumblr www.larrystylinsoon.tumblr.com (I used to be twerkinlarry.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!

Harry was laying on his bed feeling incredibly bored, and incredibly horny. He picked up his phone, scrolling through old texts, when he decided the best thing to do would be call Lou. He smiled at the thought, and clicked the name on the screen. He waited as it rung, once, 

“Hello” Louis voice came through the phone.

“Hi”

“Hi mate”

“Hey Lou. How are you?” Harry started off innocently, but he knew his tone was enough to give Louis an idea of why he was calling. 

“Good mate you” Harry gave a wicked smile.

“I’m glad you asked, when was the last time you wanked Louis?” Harry asked in a low, husky tone. 

“Tonight- t-today ten o’ clock” Louis seemed to stutter a bit, but oddly his tone stayed the same as before. “Sorry guys 2 secs” He heard him mutter away from the phone.

So, Louis wasn’t alone, even better Harry thought to himself. He gave a wicked grin and continued on.

“Louis you bad boy, you were supposed to wait for me. I’m so hard right now, thinking about your big cock in my mouth.” Harry said.

“Really?” Louis said casually.

“Yeah, you know I love when you fuck my mouth, especially when you come down my throat. Feels so good.” Harry whimpered.

“Really?” Louis said in a deeper tone. Although he was trying to throw Louis off, get him aroused, but in actuality, he too, was getting hard. He reached down his pants and started jerking himself slowly.

“I just started jerking off. I’m going real slow, just like you did last time. Mmm felt so good Lou, love when you jerk me off.” Harry started breathing a little heavier, panting. He stopped talking and let Louis listen to what was going on. “What are you doing right now Lou?”

“I’m just doing a Twitcam”

“wha?” Harry stopped, twitcams were different than company. He didn’t want a thousand fangirls knowing he was on the phone with Louis, getting him all hot and bothered. 

“well I just said to everyone, that I want - I asked, you know Olly, right.”

“Yeah.” Harry said shortly

“I wanted to get him trending, just cause I was with him. and I thought I just get him trending, cause he’ll love it. So I said I’d do a twitcam if he get’s trending, and he got trending like second worldwide.”

“Olly Murs, yeah?” Harry wasn’t sure.

“Olly, ginger Olly, who came to the show.” 

“ooooh right”

“Shout Out!!” Louis said lively. Harry smiled, Louis was such a goof, even though he was the one with his hand down his pants. “someone just told me to shout, shout- out.” Louis explained. 

“Yeah Louis I got that.” Harry teased. “on a side note guess where I was today?” trying to make Louis equally jealous. 

“Where?” Louis asked “Hi Corinne” he said off to the side, again.

“Louiiiis pay attention to me!” Harry complained. 

“Where, where have you just been?” he paused. “oh anna’s house. Good lad.” Harry was a little peeved, seeing it didn’t work. It was easy enough to get back at him.

“but I’m gonna get back to my wank now, yeah?”

“ok” Louis said quickly. Harry grinned, knowing this would do the trick.

“they can’t hear me right? I don’t need people to know I’m wanking.”

“I think so.” Louis assured him. Good, now to get the show on the road, Harry thought. 

“So I didn’t realize how bad I wanted you until now. You spent the day with Olly, not me. I miss you. I miss you fingers around my cock. Mine aren’t really doing it. I wish it was you jerking me right now.” Harry started again, but with more speed than before. “I’m further than I thought, god I want you so bad. I want you to hear me cum.” 

Harry heard Louis suck in a breath, and he continued to pull on his dick, pretending it was Louis instead. That got him going even more. The thought of Louis' dainty fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him off at a steady pace. Hearing Louis encourage his orgasm, almost as if he were begging Harry to come for him. 

“I’m picturing you, on top of me, your mouth on me. I’m so close now Lou. Can you tell I’m close? Oh god. I’m so close babe.” Harry set the phone down next to his head as he came with a moan. He let himself breath a moment. 

“Wish it were you instead.” Harry said softly.

“obviously” Louis said

“want me to call back in a bit, so you can join?”

“yeah.” Louis almost whispered. Harry smiled, knowing how much he wanted it.

“bye babe, talk to you later.” Harry pressed the red end button on the phone. He looked down at himself, at the mess, but decided not too clean it up, knowing he’d just be making it again soon enough.


End file.
